sunlight
by jacob-bella369
Summary: Jake Nessie.This is a story from Renesmee's point of view-her fist day in forks' high school and her deep love for Jacob. She tries to do a runner in rage of finding out that Her dad tells her she can never see Jake again. Does her dad and mom find their way to Nessie? Will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: School

**This is my first fan fiction story please give it a go- THANKS! **

My mom and dad, Edward, and Bella were sitting on the extra bed chatting about, well many things as I woke up. I quietly and secretly got my bag out. FAIL. Dad instantly read my thoughts and appeared in my room "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to your good old dad and mom?" he said "no" I lied. I desperately wanted to go to my first day at Forks high school, early- without eating my egg. "She doesn't want egg" he mumbled to my mom. I sighed maybe mom will understand. I took a step to her and lifted my hand to place it on her cheek; I sent her a picture of me going to school. Then I sent a picture of a sunrise to her. Her beautiful, pale face smiled "go" she said.

I left the cozy cottage and looked behind me- my lovely home. Suddenly, as I turned around, a shirtless Jacob jumped out at me. Obviously, I screamed. "Aw, Nessie, I didn't scare you that bad!" Jacob said and put on a goofy smile as I rolled my eyes. "Umm, yes you did you silly boy, plus, don't you own a shirt? Or is it one of the werewolf things?" I pointed to his bare chest. He growled at me playfully, and I 'ran away' to the direction of school, laughing. As I approach the school I kiss him on the cheek and say "bye Jake, love you!" "Love you too" he whispers in my ear and disappears down the wet and mossy road.

I open the door to the toasty main office and see a short haired brunette with brown eyes, wearing a deep purple, long sleeved shirt and a pair of bleached baggy jeans. She looks up from a book she was reading then, looks at me carefully and asks "your full name, please?" I answer back politely, but looking at my feet "Renesme Carlie Cullen" I said as I looked up from the floor. I sighed sadly as the receptionist giggled more like snickered - well it wasn't my fault I was named that badly!

Once she stopped, she took a little breath and said "here's the map and you have gym first dear" I took the things and stomped out of the room. Unfortunately at that exact moment, it started hailing—again.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome

I hope you like the story so far.

"No" I thought to myself "not hail!" but my stubborn choice was made, so I ran to the building. I opened the doors to the gym class and saw I was not late, whew. We had basket ball! I ran with the ball swiftly passing it to my partners, scoring every now and then. I just couldn't believe that this was my mother's least favorite subject! After that we had English, then biology .The one thing I noticed was this boy stared at me now and again, so when the bell rang for lunch, he came over.

"Hi there, miss um," he told me I thought that he wanted to know my name "Nessie" I said, ready for the laughing, but he smiled; kindly! "That's a really cute name, you know!" He answered, and I couldn't help smiling back at him. "What's yours?" I asked "Walt" he answers. Walt's a Common name. Later on I sit with a bunch of kids, which names I've forgotten, maybe like, a blonde named Lizzie, brunette named Mary, and a vivid red head, Kitty. I mentioned Jake a lot, because he was an important person in my life. He one told me he never loved any one like me before, and that satisfied me. I can never stay mad at him any way.

After many boring classes, I opened the door to get out of school, and had a very smiley, again, shirtless, Jake waiting to greet me, on a motorcycle. I smiled as he tossed me the helmet. I climbed on to the back of the bike and hugged him. "Hey Jake, I missed you" "right back at 'ya" he whispered and zoomed into the trees. Even though we were on a motorbike, together under the green carpet of leaves made me feel safe. I hugged him tighter and put my head on his back, I loved him so much. The way he smiles makes my happy too and when he feels upset I feel sad and want to comfort him. It's an unbreakable bond. "Were here, sweetie" Jacob said. Mom and Dad did not look happy as we approached, "um, for my parent's sake, next time you collect me from school we walk, ok?" Jake laughed softly "what ever you say, baby" dad looked furious, I suddenly felt scared. I swing open the door and asked "Am I not welcome any more?"


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

My Dad smiled, but he was obviously annoyed. What was going on? "We have two reasons on what's going on, ok?" Dad said. "Number one: you SKINK! P.U really, so we don't want a smelly daughter in our house. Number two- a motor bike? Do you really consider on how we would react? You could have died with that jerk around 'protecting' you" No, no, no. He is getting somewhere, he can't separate us. I feel safe with him, I just can't live without him, dad. Dad, why are you doing this to me? I take a step forwards and put my hand on my moms' cheek. I show her a picture of Jake and me walking in the woods, then one of a silly Jake kissing my hand happily, then one of us in the woods kissing, all the best moments…

My mom says "I love you, and we only want what's best for you, sweetheart" no, you just don't understand. "Mom, mom, mom, If this is what you think is best for me, you are wrong. I can't live without him. I, I'll die, mom, I can have the free will to go to the Volturi, always." They tensed up a little at the word Volturi "that cant happen, we won't let you" dad protested, hesitantly. "Basically, you can't see Jacob any more; he is too risky, too dangerous." No, no, no, NO! "Just leave my life alone!" I cry, with tears spilling down my face. I run out of the cottage, running, running. The stitch in my side hurt as I clenched it, and finally I reached La Push.

"Billy, is my Jake there?" I ask as I approach the door. "You look sad, what's up?" he asks surprised with my urgency. "Nothing, nothing's up. Just, is he here?" I say quickly. "Oh um he is," he starts but I interrupt him "um, sorry, do you mind if he leaves for a bit, like um, a week, or, something?" he looks at me with suspicion. "No it's fine, why"- "so, Billy, where is he then?" I interrupt. He sighs, and looks at me. "Down the road, missy" he says "thanks" I say before turning and running down the road to Jake. "Jake, Jake" I scream and he turns to look at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Run Away

**Hi, so sorry for the delay **

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" He asked me, and I bust out crying. He told his friends to continue without him, and came with me to a safe distance. "Baby, you don't need to cry, what happened?" he whispered in my ear. I took a few deep breaths and said "d-dad, said th-that w-we can't b-be" once again I whimpered, and wailed. "What?" he said patiently. I raised my shaky hand and showed him the moment, and his beautiful face turned stiff. "No" he whispered, and I could have sworn I saw a tear dwelling in his eye, but as usual, he shook it off. He hugged me tight, and said "that will never happen, ever"

Jake took my hand and stood up. "Wh-where are you taking me?" I asked "to show you parents who they are dealing with." He answered toughly "no," I said "not my parents!" I said, and slapped his hand off. "Nessie, baby, what else can we do?" he asked sweetly, but with an un-recognizable expression, "we, um we can um, run" "no." He said, and I got mad- he wanted to hurt my darling parents. Whatever they said, I can't hurt them-physically. So, stubbornly I turned around and sat down on a rock. "Aw, Nessie, What else should we do? Think, Nessie, think! You are smarter than me." He pleaded "am not," I mumbled "fine, we go now, if it makes you happy" he agreed, _yes_, I thought.

He sat down next to me and said "climb aboard" he said with an exited smile spread across his face as I watched him transform into a wolf. I climbed on him, and whispered "run, my wolf man" and he started running "where should we go?" I thought out loud "stop!" I called and immediately he stopped. "Ok," I started as I got off. "Nod if you want this, ok?" he nodded "Paris?" my wolf thought and shook his beautiful head. "Rome?" He got startled, then I remembered that the Volturi live there, so I said "ok, no way. Maybe we should go to London?" he shrugged, which probably meant: "I guess, got any other suggestions?" I shook my head, besides, I was too tired to think of ant thing else. I was too hurt, or too dazed. So, we set off to London.


	5. Chapter 5: New

Once we got to London, we had a lot to cover. Shopping- if Jake was ever going to change back, he needed a change of clothes. Not only one, but A LOT … not only him, I needed shopping too (not to forget groceries)! We needed a job, badly, hmm, I always wondered what my job would be, and now I need to decide. We needed a house, not what you think- two rooms, not one, duh. "This time it's a good thing dad puts at least 200, 000 dollars in my humongous wallet! We get a house- I get a house, and I go shopping so you can change back, we get jobs, and there!" wow, I said that so confidently, and came up with a plan so easily! We came across a house that said for sale, 100,000 dollars, cool! "Jake, stay in the woods, I'm going to take my chances!" I said and took off for the house

"Hello, miss" I told the middle-aged seller "hello, darling! My name is Mary Ann, how can I help you?" She said kindly, like we were old friends. "Hello Mary Ann, I would like to buy your lovely house over there, is that possible?" I asked returning the kind tone "yes, darling, um sure, 100,000 please?" she held out her hand, and I hesitantly have her money "thank you! This house will be free from people, say, tomorrow? Is that ok?" she said "great, see you tomorrow!" I said smiling proudly to my self, I just bought a house! I walked to the woods, and saw a bored out of its mind wolf, standing there to greet me. "We just got ourselves a house!" I called and he grinned, well, showed his big, canine teeth. I smiled back "time for shopping!" I grinned "now sit, doggie sit!" I laughed and left the wood and entered a mall, a block away…

I went to a clothes store, and got myself a pile of pink, blue, and dark purple blouses, a few t-shirts, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 1 pair of baggy jeans, and some soft, home trousers (I also got lots of underwear.) I went to the men's section, and got him a suit, a few t-shirts, and some trousers. I got socks and jackets too. Then I went to a shoe shop, a jewelry store, and an accessories store and a grocery store, and got home at 12:00 at night. I probably got the shopping from Alice. "Jake? Jake? Where are you" I called as I approached the woods. Where was that trouble maker? "It's not funny!" I called, worried this time. I couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

"Arooo!" called some one behind me. I jumped and dropped the ten, no, twelve bags to the floor. Lucky I tie them. "Jacob Black, you will not scare me like that again!" I yelled "ever!" I added he didn't flinch, just shrugged. Oh well, he was bored. A lot! "I took out a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue trousers, light blue, and dark blue sneakers, and a navy watch. He rolled his eyes. "I won't look, but please wear matching clothes!" I whispered and walked behind the tree, and couldn't wait to hear his voice again. "Nessie, you can come out now!" he called in his amazing voice "Jake!" I cried as I turned to look at his face. It seemed like so long! I ran and threw my arms around him. I sure was surprised that he actually wore his T-shirt, which was probably making up for the scare that he gave me. "What next, sweetie?" he asked as he ran his hand through my hair, yawning. I pecked him on his warm lips and said, "Let's sleep."

I guess I was lucky I got 2 sleeping bags, so we slept outside, in our pajamas, and I slept dreamlessly. In the morning (5:00 AM) Jake was tossing and turning, and I wondered if I should wake him up. I got out some eggs and started a fire and boiled them in a metal jar with a bottle of water and changed into a red top and pink skinny jeans, and red earrings. "Wake up, sleepy head!" I finally said at about seven, to my Jake, and gave him his two eggs, as he groaned and stretched, "so this is not a dream, right? Wow, you look, so dazzling!" I blushed, which was an addition to the blusher I'd put on earlier. "Time to go home, Jake, home" is said with a smile on my face, "get ready ok?" "Yeah" he said with a smile put on his face, the smile I loved.

As we walked together, him in his suit and me with half the bags, him with the heavy stuff, we smiled, and talked like little kids. We approached the house and I waved to Mary Ann, "hey, where here, 8:00 sharp, like you said!" I called "ok, every thing is ready, right mike?" she asked her 15 year old boy "yeah, mom!" he came out of the garage "ok, then, goodbye, have a nice time!" they walked by us and mike winked. I scoffed, and Jake growled. He smiled and mouthed _what? Your girlfriends hot!_ I took Jake's hand and rubbed it. "Don't worry, Jake, I only love you." I whispered in his ear, and kissed him. "I love you" I repeated, making sure Mike saw. It was his turn to scoff, and Jake smiled "that was nice" he said "lets go home" and hand in hand we stepped into the entrance room.


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry

"Wow" we said together let's look around I thought, and pulled his hand "wow" I whispered 2 rooms upstairs, with a bathroom each, a computer room, a dining room, living room, kitchen, wow, wow, wow! Now all we need is a job. Easy, I'll be an assistant teacher. I didn't know about him. Jacob, Jake and me, Nessie, here together! I went to the kitchen and instructed Jake to go and sort the wardrobes.

I was cooking home-made mini pizzas, and heard clomping down the stairs. I rose and ran to see what in the world was happening. Once I got there, I found Jacob, who was wearing my biggest high heels, a bunch of bracelets, and my favorite necklace. "Oh, I'm a pretty girl, I can make you hurl!" he said in a squeaky, supposedly melodic, voice. Then I saw red, "what is wrong with you, I tell you to do one simple thing, and you mess things up! What the hell!" I scream.

The second I finish the sentence, and look into his deep, sorry eyes and regret what I said. "Jake, I, I don't know what got into me, so, sorry" I got dizzy, and sat down, what's happening to me? I sat down "Don't worry Nessie, so sorry. That was not necessary." He said "no, no, no, Jake I should be the one saying the sorry, so, sorry. Maybe it was my necklace." I mumbled he chuckled, "new surroundings?" he suggested "probably" I said, and suddenly tears started trickling down my face.


	8. Chapter 8: Walt

"Hey, Nessie don't cry." He said, kissing my hand "It doesn't matter, sweetheart," he was comforting me, I should be the one comforting _him_. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry" I mumbled through my tears and I hugged his warm chest. I stood up and we got to our jobs again, without a word. "Pizza's ready!" I shouted from the kitchen as I got our lunch out. "Ok, baby, coming!" ye yelled back at me and we sat down at the table. "Hey, Nessie, I was wondering, don't you drink, umm, blood?" Jake asked "Jake," I laughed "I can eat both, wolf is my favorite, so you better watch out, don't make me mad, or else!" I leaned over to him, and bared my shiny teeth at him. I laughed at his expression, "Jake, I love you, and would never hurt you, ever!" and I pecked him, before he could answer, and turned around to do the dishes, he playfully smiled "any thing else I need to do, ma'am?" he said "no, sir!" I said in a military voice, and chuckled. This isn't turning out to be so bad, is it?

"I'm going to read; tomorrow I'm sighing up as an assistant teacher, I don't know about you." I said as I approached my room "see you tomorrow!" I got out the bag filled with books from the book store, and began to read some classics. I love to read, it takes me away to another world. "Hey Nessie," Jake interrupted in a tone I know as him trying to keep calm. I suddenly got worried. "Jake?" I said "someone wants you." He answered "who?" I asked "a boy." He said darkly. "Fine, come with me." I said "no," he mumbled I shrugged. Fine, he's probably no one I know. I ran down the stairs to find Walt, the boy from class. Here, Saturday, at MY HOUSE! "Hi Walt," I said "hi, Nessie!" Walt said happily. Jake growled from the dining room "Um, nice place you have!" he said "mom and dad sent you, didn't they" I said "sorry, but yeah." Jake growled again "what's up with um, whoever is behind you? Or, is it a dog?" Walt wondered and Jake stomped in to the entrance room, slamming things on his way. He was so humiliating! "Ok, sorry he was you boy friend, um, got to go?" he said backing away from the growling Jacob. He yelped and screamed, then started to run with his hands in the air. I got so mad at Jacob who was never a threat, never scary, until now. I slammed the door, hard, so hard it shook the windows. I turned to look at the boy who just sent an innocent boy, running. I took him by the wrist and squeezed, "sit" I yelled "and stay!" he raised hi eyebrows and asked what was going on "I was going to talk to walt.


	9. Chapter 9, but not really a chapter

**That was from Renesmee's point of view, so the next eight chapters will be from Jacob! Aye, hoorah, blah, whatever so let's continue with the story!**


	10. Chapter 10: a letter

"Hi Walt," she said "hi, Nessie!" Walt said happily, but he shouldn't be.

I growled from the dining room, where I was sitting "Um, nice place you have!"

He said "mom and dad sent you, didn't they" she said "sorry, but yeah" he said. Good, wait, they sent him because they knew him? She knew him? I growled again "what's up with um, whoever is behind you? Or, is it a dog?" did he just call me a DOG?! That totally did it, I stomped in to the entrance room, slamming things on my way, so maybe that'll prove my anger. She looked humiliated, and he looked terrified! "Ok, sorry he was you boy friend, um, got to go?" he said backing away from me, that serves him right. He yelped and screamed, then started to run with his hands in the air. Ha, ha, ha! That was hilarious! Oops, I think Nessie is um, kind of mad at me. She slammed the door, hard, so hard it shook the windows. Wow. She turned to look at me, and I said "wow, wow, wow, calm down Nessie, now what's going on?" she took me by the wrist and squeezed, She is half vampire, so it HURT! "Sit" she yelled "and stay!" So I am a dog, hmm. I raised my eyebrows and asked what was going on again "I was going to talk to Walt."

"So," I asked, through clenched teeth. She understood that I was in pain and loosened her grip. Sheesh, she could have done that before. She smiled, and sat next to me. Wow, I so, love her! But I guess my adorableness took over! Kidding! I kissed her, "sorry, I didn't mean it, just, maybe I look scary, or something. Oh, and he called me a dog." I stumbled between breaths. In the middle or our moment, the wretched post man arrived. Nessie sighed and got the mail. "It's from dad." She said, and pulled it out, then set it down so we can both read it.

**Dear Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob black, **

**I will not interfere with your life, so long as you do not do anything stupid. I wanted to let you know that both of your families are ok, but sad and missing you. Bella and I love you Renesmee and we are sorry for what we did to hurt your feelings. Please come back, my love. Please. Jacob, Billy and your pack miss you and we will let you be with her, but, please, she is only 6 years old, please do not do anything stupid.**

**This letter is from Edward and Bella, with the support from both families. We all send our love. **

Wow, that was, sad. I heard Nessie's soft sobs. "Hey, Nessie, we can always go back," I said mopping her up. "he-he will, not let us be together, not even kissing will be allowed." She said "fine let's write back to your dad." I quickly answered. And we did.


	11. Chapter 11: bad dreams

Dear mom and dad,

I love you too, sorry I had to leave, but it was for the best. Jacob and I are doing fine. I will visit some time later, just let me get my piece of mind, here, with Jake, in our cute cottage.

Lots, and lots of love,

Nessie

Dad,

I miss you 2, but I have to stay with Nessie, here. Sorry. Spend more time with Charlie, and say hi to the pack from me. I think I have to say this but, umm, I love you dad. You helped me, a lot. You don't have to worry, pretend I'm there, If it makes you better.

Thanks,

Jake.

Ok, the letters are covered. And it's 10:00. We'd better go to bed. I walked upstairs, changed into my P.J s and drifted into a bad dream.

There I was, standing in the middle of the forest watching the Cullen's take my Nessie away. They also took my dad away. I was running away, but I wanted to run back and save them. She was screaming my name. "Jake, Jacob, Jake!" and suddenly, I woke up. Nessie was ok, lying on top of me and smashing the pillow on my face. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" I moaned, half asleep. "you will never guess who just arrived" she yelled


	12. Chapter 12: birthday partiesthe end

Who was here? What? "Nessie, I" I said, and got interrupted by the sight of Edward and Bella. "Nessie, get off me!" I groaned. "What's happening?" "Jacob, we are here to visit, if you agree." He said "yeah, sure whatever. Just let me change." I mumbled, and the Cullen's left. I wore a black, mechanical watch, a black T-shirt, and some sports black and white pants, black socks', ok? What should I say to the Cullen's? Bella, and Edward, Together forever. Not Nessie and Jacob, I never get the girl, because I'm a weirdo. First Bella doesn't choose me, now her husband disagrees to have me with my imprint. MY IMPRINT! "Yay, I love you mom, and dad!" I heard my Nessie squeal in excitement and I walked down the stairs.

"What's up, baby?" I called from the entrance of the kitchen "Jake, Jake, Jake!" she was twirling around the room, then held my hand and led them to her parents. What's happening? "Hello Jacob" Edward said, clearly "hi, man" I mumbled "let Bella explain" he said "hey Jake!" Bella said. Nessie was literally jumping up and down! "Yeah, bells, hi!" I said more clearly "we will let you stay together on two conditions." She said, wow! Yeah! "What's that?" I asked seriously curiously "ok, come and stay in Forks. One, and two: keep it at the 15 year old stage, ok? Dating is fine. No motorcycles. That stuff, ok Jake? I trust you." Wow, that's all? "Yeah that's great!" I said enthusiastically

++++++++++++++++++++++++at home+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nessie's house was so beautiful (especially with all the people, glittering) the only people that didn't glitter were me, and the birthday girl, Nessie. They, as in Alice (the pixie) and Rosalie (the jerk) got out the pretty white-and-pink cake. Nessie was turning eight years old and looked about 18. She sure was growing fast! I made her a necklace that looked like a wolf, which took me all summer! I know the idea isn't very original, and that it has a smaller copy, but I liked the huge smile that it planted on her face. She liked all the attention! Wow, with that pretty smile on her face, she should be in one of those fashion societies! Alice gave her a sparkling blue, strapless dress which looked amaizing on her dress. "happy birthday, sweetheart" I whispered and handed her the wrapped wolf necklace. I kissed her smiling lips. I hope happy endings do exist, and we would be here in her house, on her birthday forever, but they don't.


End file.
